becoming royal
by Swan nation
Summary: turns out Ben needs a queen to become king
1. Chapter 1

Becoming Royal

Summary: (Set during Ben's coronation) Turns out, Ben needs a queen to become king.

Chapter 1:

 **DISCLAIMER::I DON'T OWN DESCENDANTS OR THE CHARACTERS**

 **Authors note- So this is my first fanfic on this account and I'm kinda nervous. If you're wondering what I mean when I say "this account," I made an account like two years ago and posted one realllllllllllyyyyyy bad fanfiction on that account and I'm really embarrassed that I actually wrote that. Also, I know my name is swan nation so you're probably wondering why my first fanfic is for Descendants instead of OUAT. Honestly, I don't know I just saw the movie and I can't get it out of my head so yeah. I hope you like it and that I understand how to work Fanfiction!**

 **PS- This will kinda sound stupid at the beginning but please bear with me. I didn't know how to play this out.**

After Maleficent was defeated, the coronation continued. Everyone went back to their proper place and a priest walked over to Ben. Ben shot a worried glance to his mother, confused on why a priest would be there. His mother gave him a sad smile and watched the priest, gesturing her son to do the same.

"King Benjamin," the priest's voice boomed, "I am here today to make sure you have a queen. We have a tradition here to not inform the ones being crowned of this to make sure they are not picking a queen not because of their status as princess, but out of love. To make sure the women do not court you to become queen. To make sure they are with you because they love you. Now Benjamin, do you have a queen that is worthy?"

Ben glanced over at Mal who was slightly nodding, silently answering his question. "Yes," Ben responded gazing at Mal, "I do."

At this, Mal walked up to Ben with a nervous look on her face. The priest glanced at her and nodded. He quickly married the couple and left. Fairy Godmother came up to Mal and asked her the same questions she had asked Ben earlier that day. "I do solemnly swear," Mal answered honestly. Belle handed her crown to Fairy Godmother while smiling brightly at Mal, which Mal returned slightly shocked. Fairy Godmother blessed Mal with her wand with a proud expression.

"I then pronounce you, King and Queen of Auradon!" The crowd cheered for the newlywed couple. Ben gave Mal a kiss on the lips that she returned passionately. They pulled apart with bright smiles on their faces.

"Let's PARTY!" Ben and Mal said together excitedly. Everyone from Auradon Prep immediately jumped up and ran towards the school to begin the party. Mal and Ben stayed behind to help clean up and talk privately. "Soo-HEY-I" They said together while laughing.

"I'm sorry this had to happen like this," Ben said while looking at the floor. Mal lifted his chin so he would look at her.

"Are you kidding me? This was great! I couldn't imagine an even better way to get married. Honestly, I don't care how we got married, as long as we did it for the right reasons and we did, Ben! I love you so so much and I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Mal said while looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Mal," Ben said with a grin and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go to the party now."

"Okay." Ben grabbed Mal's hand and led her to the party.

When the party was over, everyone went back to their dorms, but Ben and Mal stared at each other.

Mal started rambling, "so what do we do? Do we get a new dorm or go back to our separate dorms? Do we-"

"Mal," Ben interrupted her, "We can go to my dorm if you want to. I don't have a roommate, perks of being heir to the throne I guess. I love you." He kissed her to calm her down.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Okay, I'll get my stuff and I'll meet you in your room." Mal gave him a peck on the lips and walked towards her dorm room, purposely swaying her hips.

"Damn," Ben muttered, watching her as she walked away. He leaned back on the wall behind him and ran a hand through his hair.

 **AN- Hey so I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave a review**

 **So I don't have my bio on my account filled out because I'm lazy but I'll tell you guys some things about me right now because I feel like it.**

 **I watch Once Upon A Time, obviously, and if you don't know what that is I'll explain it. Emma Swan was visited by the 10 year old boy she gave up for adoption, so she brings him back to his adopted mother in a town called Storybrooke. The young boy claims she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince charming and everyone in Storybrooke is a fairy tale character that was cursed by the evil queen and brought into our world. It's a really good show and you should watch it.**

 **I also watch Grey's Anatomy which is about a surgical intern Meredith Grey whose personal life is very closely related to her professional life. If blood and surgery grosses you out don't watch this show but honestly it's not that bad. You can tell its fake surgery but that's just my opinion.**

 **So those are my favorite shows. I'll probably post some from other shows but a lot will be those two shows and a few books that I am getting to right now.**

 **My favorite book series ever is the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. It's about a girl named Clary who is a Shadowhunter, a half angel-half human species that protects the humans by killing demons, that has been hidden from the shadowhunting world by her mother but meets and becomes allies with three shadowhunters after her mother is taken by an evil shadowhunter named Valentine. There's a movie but the movie is so much more different than the books. It's such a good series. Each book is probably around 500 pages and there are six books and I know that seems like a lot but it's a small price to pay for a really good book series.**

 **Another series is the selection by Kiera Cass. It's about a girl named America Singer who lives in Illea, the remains of what was once North America The country is divided up in castes designated by number. 1 being royalty and it goes down to 8 who are the poorest and least educated with the worst jobs. America is a five who was in love with a six named Aspen Leger for two years. Marrying below your caste was frowned on so her mother signed her up for the selection, a competition to win the heart of Prince Maxon. It's like the bachelor meets the hunger games. It's around 200 or 300 pages per book and there's four so far but the author is writing two more I think.**

 **The other books are very very popular so I'll just list them**

 **Hunger games series**

 **Divergent series**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **AN- Hey so people actually said they liked it (plus they said they like OUAT and GA) so I'm over the moon. Thanks so much for that it really brightened my day! On with the chapter!**

 **PS- Bell8421 My favorite character is Killian, obviously.**

When Mal got to her and Evie's dorm room, Evie immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Are you moving in with Ben? Are you going to live in the palace? Can I live there with you? When are you going to have a baby? Can I be the godm-"

"Woah E, chill," Mal interrupted, "I'm moving into Ben's dorm room, I probably will end up living in the palace, I don't know if you can live there, I'm not planning on having a baby anytime soon, and maybe." Evie seemed satisfied with these answers.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Evie asked as the two girls packed Mal's things.

"Ready for what? We've slept in the same bed before." Mal said with a shrug.

Evie started giggling, "It's your wedding night silly!"

Mal's eyes instantly widened, "Oh my god! I totally forgot about that! What if I'm not good! What if he won't want to? What if-"

"M, he loves you. Of course he wants to have sex with you! Now, I'm going to make you irresistible."

Mal smiled warmly, "Really, E? Thank you so much!"

Evie immediately ordered Mal to sit down and she started taking off the makeup Mal was wearing earlier that day. "Done," she exclaimed to an angry looking Mal.

"No, you are not done. You just took off my makeup! I look hideous!"

Evie smiled softly, "No Mal, you look perfect. 85% of guys are more turned on when their girl isn't wearing makeup. I think it's something about purity, but Mal, your gorgeous just the way you are."

Mal stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess I am pretty," she said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Evie opened it as Mal put the last of her clothes in a box. "Hey Evie," Ben said, "Mal, are you ready to go? I cleared out a bunch of drawers for you and there is a bunch of open space in the clos-" He cut himself off as soon as Mal turned around. His jaw noticeably dropped and his eyes widened slightly. He quickly regained himself, but his eyes still gazing at Mal intensely. He went to pick up some of her boxes. "I'll start taking stuff to my room." He hurried off with two of Mal's boxes. Both of the girls giggled after he practically ran out of the room.

"You're welcome M," Evie said with a wink, grabbing two boxes and going to Ben's dorm. Mal laughed and did the same.

After Mal had all of her things unpacked in Ben's room, Evie gave Mal a hug and left the room with a wink. When Mal turned around Ben's mouth was immediately on her own with his hands on her hips. She let out a surprised sound but kissed him back, winding her hands through his hair. They pulled apart for air and Ben started kissing her jaw. He pushed her against the wall and moved his hands to her thighs. "Ben, maybe we should slow things down. I mean, not that I don't like this- oh wow okay- I just don't want my first time to be… really rough."

He pulled away from her and looked at her. His eyes were so dark they were practically black. He shook his head and his eyes started to return to their normal color. "Sorry, I guess the beast in me kinda came out. I'm so sorry, Mal. God, I've never done this and I'm already screwing this up!" He punched the wall and let out what could only be described as a growl.

Mal grabbed his chin and kissed him sweetly. "Ben, you're not screwing this up. It's going to be perfect no matter how we do this."

Ben kissed her sweetly and pulled away. "God, you are absolutely perfect. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Ben. Now throw me on that bed and make love to me." Mal said with a grin. Ben picked her up bridal style and gently set her down. He shrugged his jacket off and climbed onto the bed and slowly kissed his wife. Mal started unbuttoning his shirt and slid his shirt off. As her hands went to his pants, he grabbed her hands and lifted them.

"Not yet," he murmured as he reached towards her shirt. Eventually the couple got undressed and the daughter of a villain and the son of heroes became one.

 **AN- so honestly I felt kind of awkward during that because it's Disney but I think this was necessary. I mean if this was a couple with tons of sexual tension in the movie maybe it would have gone a little bit farther but to me Mal and Ben are adorable. So this next example kinda contains spoilers to OUAT so if you're not caught up don't read. If it was an Emma and Hook moment I would have totally gone a bit farther because I've known the couple, shipped them as soon as Killian was introduced. They have had sexual tension for about two and a half seasons, but Mal and Ben were more.. cute Disney love story, if you know what I mean. So I'm sorry this sucked so bad but I promise I will try to make this better.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN- Thanks again for the reviews** **this chapter starts a month after the last chapter left off! I hope you enjoy**

Mal jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to puke her guts out. Ben walked in to pull her hair back and when she was done he held a wet towel to her forehead. He flushed the toilet and handed her a toothbrush and toothpaste. "Thank you," Mal said before brushing her teeth.

"Anytime," Ben told her with a soft smile. "Why don't you take a warm bath? School doesn't start for a few hours and when it does we can take you down to the nurse, okay?"

Mal gave him a small smile, "Okay, I love you."

"Love you too," Ben said, kissing her cheek. "Do you want me to bring you some clothes?"

"Actually, could you get in the bath and just hold me?"

He softened a little bit, "of course."

Ben turned the water on and quickly took off his clothes, watching Mal do the same. He helped her get into the tub and got in behind her. He put his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When Ben took Mal to the nurse, he was told to go to class after explaining Mal's symptoms. He reluctantly left, pressing a kiss to Mal's forehead. When he got to class, Evie suddenly bombarded him with questions.

"Where's Mal? Is she missing? Is she skipping? I told her to stop skipping class."  
"Mal's fine, she's at the nurse. She probably just got a stomach bug or something."  
"Um, Ben? Mal never gets sick. Not even on the island."

Ben gave Evie a worried look, "really?"

Evie's eyes widened a bit like she just remembered a possibility, "Oh wait, she got sick a couple times actually."

Ben relaxed a bit at this information and looked like he was about to say something but the bell rang. He sighed and went to his seat, glancing at Evie who was texting someone with a worried expression on her face.

After Ben left, the nurse instantly started asking Mal personal questions. "When was your last period?"

"Um, I think…" Mal's eyes widened, "I'm late! Does this mean I'm pregnant? I'm not ready! I've only been married for a month! Ben and I haven't even talked about kids! I can't be a mother yet! I'm only sixteen, oh god."

"Mal, honey, calm down. Do you want me to get Ben or a friend to be there for you when you take a test?"

"Um, I don't want to worry Ben so can you get Evie? She's in history."

"Sure thing hon," the nurse told Mal, "just wait here." After she left, Mal texted Evie _911_

 _E: What? Ben told me you were sick. Are you pregnant?_

 _M: Idk, I asked the nurse to come get you. I don't want to be alone but I don't want to tell Ben yet._

 _E: Ben's in my class! He's gonna know something is up!_

 _M: Ask if you can go to the nurse_

 _E: Okay, teach let me go, omw!_

When Evie and the nurse walk into the room, Mal takes a deep breath. "You ready sweetie?"

"As I'll ever be," Mal replies with a sigh. Evie rubs her back soothingly as the nurse hands Mal a pregnancy test. Mal stands up and goes to the bathroom. She does her business and pulls Evie into the bathroom. "I'm scared. I don't know how to be a mom. Maleficent wasn't exactly a good example. I mean, Ben would make a great father but me? I'd be a terrible mom. My child would hate me, E!"

"Mal, you'd be a great mom. Having Maleficent as a mom taught you how NOT to be a mom."

"Thanks, E." Mal says with a small smile that quickly goes away when the timer goes off. She takes a deep breath in and looks at the test with shaky hands. She dropped the test and puts a hand to her stomach. "I-I'm p-pregnant."

Evie gives Mal a hug, "Mal, it is okay. Deep breaths, deep breaths." Mal took some deep, shaky breaths until she calmed down. She started sobbing softly into Evie's shoulder until the bell rang. She stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"E, do you have any makeup remover and extra mascara I could borrow."

"Always," Evie dug in her purse and handed her what she needed. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have to be." Mal answered with her hand still on her stomach. When Evie and Mal, left the room, they noticed Ben sitting in one of the chairs. Once he saw Mal, he instantly brightened and walked over to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Are you sick?" He asks and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug." Mal responds with a tight smile. Ben notices the nurse and Evie giving her a disappointed look. He glances down at his wife with a confused look.

"Mal, are you **sure** it's just a bug?"

She gives him a nervous glance and sighs, "I'm pregnant! You happy?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," she wouldn't look him in the eye.

He grinned and kissed Mal passionately. "Of course I'm happy! This is so great!" He put his hands on Mal's stomach and leaned down to her stomach. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I are going to love you so much. You're going to have the best life, and I'm going to always protect you. I promise." He looked up at Mal and noticed tears in her eyes. "Mal? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine it's just, I'm not ready to be a mom. I haven't exactly had the best role model," she said with a sad chuckle.

"Mal, you'll be a perfect mother! This baby will love you and everything about you. God knows you've become a mother figure for Evie, Carlos, and Jay. You are perfect and the baby will be perfect," he kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a bright smile. "Gosh, I never thought I'd be here, married to the perfect guy, pregnant with his child, and queen of Auradon."

Ben smiled his perfect smile. "Let's get to class," he told her.

"Okay," Mal replied as Ben put his arms protectively around her waist. Together they walked to class.

 **AN- Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story** **I'm really proud of this chapter because it's longer than the others and as of right now my favorite! Chapter 4 coming when I get 15 reviews**

 **PS- Thanks to my friends and beauty and the beast to keep me company as I wrote this chapter lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN- Wow so I asked for fifteen reviews and went to bed. When I woke up, I looked at my reviews and there were freaking 20! 11 REVIEWS IN 11 HOURS! WOW! Thank you so much! On with the story!  
**

Ben got out a video camera and pointed it at Mal, "Hey baby beastie! So today your mommy and I found out she is pregnant with you! We can't see you yet, but you're in there. Mommy, do you want to say something?"

"Yeah okay, what are you doing?"

"I'm starting a video diary! So when baby beastie is in our position, he or she can watch these to see what cravings you have, how bad your wood swings are, and just stuff like that."  
"Hmmm"  
"What do you think, Mal?"

She looks at the camera and smiles, "It's a good idea, Ben."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so it's for baby beastie when he/she is having a baby?"

"Mhm,"

"Well baby beastie, you better be older than sixteen." Mal said with a chuckle.

With that, Ben laughed and kissed his wife. "You heard her. Do what your momma says! Bye baby beastie."

"Bye!" Mal said with a smile as Ben turned the video camera off. "So do you want a boy or a girl?" Mal asked Ben curiously.

"I kinda want a little girl that looks exactly like her mother, as cheesy as that sounds."

"Well, I want a boy that is nothing like me. I want him to be as good hearted and pure as his daddy."

Ben looked into her eyes, "Mal, you're the kindest, most beautiful, bravest, and smartest girl I have ever met."

Mal kissed him softly, "Let's get to bed big beastie, little beastie is making me tired."

"Okay… I love you, Mal."

"Love you too," Mal replied as she climbed into bed.

The next morning, Mal ran to the toilet and threw up the previous night's dinner. Ben came up behind her and pulled her hair back and wiping her face.

"I hate that you have to go through this," Ben said honestly.

"Its fine, it'll all be worth it when baby beastie is born," Mal said with a smile and brushed her teeth. "I'm going back to bed."  
"Okay," Ben said. He climbed back into bed and put his arm around Mal, "so when do you want to start telling people?"

"Um, I don't know. Soon, I guess. I don't want to blow up before your parents know. I don't want to tell the public until we absolutely have to though."

"That's fine. I could set up a lunch with my parents for this weekend and we could tell them, how does that sound?"

"Okay, that sounds fine," Mal answered and went back to bed.

That Saturday, Mal and Ben were sitting down in the gardens with the former King and Queen, eating brunch.

"So Mal and I have a special announcement to share with you two," Ben said nervously, grabbing Mal's hand. His parents gave the both of them their full attention, Belle and Adam seeming to have a conversation with their eyes. "I know this is early but," he took a deep breath in and looked at Mal, "we're pregnant."

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD BE PREGNANT WITHIN THE FIRST YEAR!" Belle exclaimed to Adam.

Adam sighed and pulled a twenty out of his pocket, "here."

"Wait, you two were betting on when I would get pregnant?" Mal asked with disbelief, looking back and forth at Ben and his parents.

"Yeah, Belle has been waiting to become a grandmother since we found out we were pregnant with Ben," Adam answered with a chuckle.

"That does sound like mom," Ben replied with a laugh. "I'm so glad you two are so supportive."

"Honey, of course we are! Now come give momma a hug," Belle said, opening her arms. Ben stood up and hugged his parents and Mal was awkwardly pulled into the hug.

"I'm so excited! I really hope I'm gonna have a granddaughter. I've always wanted a little girl to dress up and to have tea parties with, but Ben was too much for us to handle, so we didn't have anymore children." Belle said to Mal, making her daughter-in-law laugh and Ben blush.

"I was not," Ben said with a scoff.

That night, Mal and Ben took their closest friends out to dinner at a nice restaurant in Auradon. Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay, Audrey, Carlos, Jane, and Lonnie sat around the dinner table laughing at something Carlos said. Ben and Mal stood up and held up their glasses.

"We have an announcement to make." Mal said, silencing everyone.

"We're pregnant!" They exclaimed to everyone at the table. Their friends all cheered and congratulated them. Evie smiled at Mal and stood up, dragging Doug up with her.

"We have something we want to say as well," everyone stared at the two of them.

"We're a couple," Doug said shyly. Everyone at the table cheered again for another happy couple. They continued the dinner, excitedly talking of babies and love.

Mal and Ben sat nervously, waiting for a doctor to come to check on their baby. "What if something is wrong? What if I'm not actually pregnant! Gosh, your mom would be so crushed. Ben, I'm so nervous! I don't know what I-" Mal was cut off by a knocking on their door.

"Are you ready to see your baby for the first time, your majesties?" The doctor asked as they opened the door.

"Yeah, we're ready," Ben answered, putting a hand on Mal's shoulder to calm her.

"I'm Doctor Whale and I'll be your wife's doctor during her pregnancy," the doctor put a hand out and shook Ben and Mal's hands.

"Lie down on the bed and we'll get started," he told the couple.

Mal nodded and did as the doctor said, watching him get his equipment out. He lifted Mal's shirt up and got some gel out.

"This is going to be cold," he warned before putting the gel on Mal's stomach. Ben got out the camera and started filming as the doctor pulled out a wand thing and put it over where the baby was. "Well your majesties, it seems as if your baby is-"

 **AN- I know, I'm cruel :) so since I got such an overwhelming response to the last chapter, can we get 35 reviews before I post chapter 5? Thank you for all the positive responses to this story. It really means a lot to me**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN- haha yes doctor whale is from OUAT :D So I want to just mention my favorite reviews because they made me laugh and made me so happy::**

 **Girl-of-many-otp said: You cruel, cruel monster you are the real beast leaving on a cliffhanger and making me wait until you have enough reviews YOU MONSTER**

 **My reply: :)**

 **I'M FANGIRLING said: OMG… That's all I have to say… YES I SHIP THE UNBORN BABY ALREADY! OMG THIS IS AWESOME!**

 **My reply: Thanks :)**

"Well your majesties, it seems as if your baby is two babies," Doctor Whale said with a chuckle.

"Twins?" The royal couple said together as they stared at the screen.

"Yeah," he pointed out two blobs on the screen, "these are your babies. It's too early to tell what the sexes are, but we'll be able to find out 5 months into the pregnancy. Congratulations!"

Mal was too busy staring at the screen to thank him so Ben did. Doctor Whale left the room to let the couple have some alone time. "Mal, what are you feeling right now?" He still had the camera on, but forgot and set it down on a table. He climbed onto the bed and held her. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm happy, Ben, I'm really, really happy." Mal answered with a bright smile. She reached her hand out and touched the screen lovingly.

Ben kissed her cheek and looked at the screen. "I love you, Mal."

"I love you too, Ben," she kissed him passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal sat in the palace library reading a pregnancy book to get some information on twin births like Doctor Whale suggested when Belle walked in. "Hello, Mal," she greeted happily.

"Oh," Mal jumped at the sudden presence in the room, "hello."

"That's a good one; I read it when I was expecting Ben." Belle said once she noticed the book in Mal's hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty interesting." Mal said with a nod.

Belle sat next to Mal to see what part in the book she was at. " _Twin pregnancies and births_?"

Mal blushed, "yeah, turns out that baby beastie is actually baby beastie _s_."

"Mal, I'm so happy for you!" Belle said with glee.

"Thank you," Mal said with a bright smile. She jumped when Belle hugged her but hugged her back.

"I know this must be hard for you, not having your mother to be sharing these experiences with." Belle countered.

"I would love to have _a_ mother during this, not _my_ mother though. She'd probably try to curse the babies right after they were born," Mal replied with a sad laugh.

"Oh, Mal, I'll always be here for you." Belle said with a smile.

"Really," Mal asked, "you would do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I've always wanted a daughter anyways."

Mal gave her mother-in-law a tight hug, "thank you, Belle."

"Oh honey shush, you can call me mom."

Mal giggled, "thanks, _mom."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, the couple went out for their annual once-a-week dinner with their friends. When they announced that they were having twins everyone cheered for them, happy for the couple. The friends shared stories of when Mal and Ben were young children, before they were forced to grow up. For Mal, it was when she was when she was three or four. For Ben, it was when he was eight or nine. Hearing how young Mal was in these stories compared to him made him upset. He kept glancing down at Mal who was laughing along to the story Audrey was telling them of when Ben would pretend to be a big, bad, beast in public until he was nine. He shook his head slightly and continued to listen to the stories.

Hearing these stories made everything more real to Mal for some reason. She hadn't admitted to anyone that she was truly terrified. Most of the time, she was faking her complete joy for the camera Ben would often forget was on. She was, honestly, happy to have Ben's children, but she didn't feel ready. She was only sixteen! She hasn't even graduated high school! But, Ben was so happy. He was so excited and everyone was so supportive that she had to be okay with it. Up until that morning, she had started to get used to being a mother to _a_ baby. Not two. She knew it was just nerves, but sometimes she just wished that she wasn't pregnant. That she and Ben were just a normal high school couple that would sneak kisses in between classes and their only worries were if Ben was going to win the game and if Mal would pass her math test. She could tell Ben knew something was up because he kept glancing down at her. She sighed and listened to the stories her friends were telling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ben and Mal got back to their room, Mal started crying.

"Mal, what's wrong?"

"Ben, I'm sorry but, I'm not ready… I'm only sixteen! Everything is going by so fast and I don't know if I can catch up.

"And you think I'm ready either? I'm panicking! I don't want to screw this up! In seven months we are going to be parents or not one kid, but two! I don't know the first thing about raising a child!"

Mal laughed as she cried, "I was only acting so happy because you seemed so happy."  
Ben smiled and wiped away her tears, "and I was trying to be a supportive husband."

"Let's just be honest with each other from now on okay?" Mal asked with her hands on Ben's cheeks.

"Okay," he nodded, "let's go to bed."

"Let's."

 **AN- So I was getting a lot of reviews thinking I was going to reveal the gender at 1 month. I know enough about pregnancies to know we can't automatically know the gender. Lol. So I literally got 15 reviews in an hour so can we try to get to 55 reviews this time around?**


	6. AN

**AN- Sorry I've been really busy lately and I haven't had time to write. Soooooo I've decided to do a contest! Write cute little pregnancy one shots of Ben and Mal and pm it to me. I'll pick my favorites and post them to the story WITH CREDIT! And I know people are gonna be all 'you signed up for this blah blah blah your readers shouldn't have to write for you blah blah blah' but honestly I don't have time and I'm getting writer's block . Also, I haven't been feeling to well lately so I just haven't felt like sitting at a computer all day typing something not good because I don't know what to write about. Thanks for understanding and good luck**


End file.
